Electric power can be supplied from an active device (e.g., power source) to a passive device (e.g., load source). For example, power stations can generate electric power; electric power companies can supply the electric power through an electric circuit (e.g., electric power grid) to consumers; and consumers can employ one or more devices to convert the electric power into energy to accomplish a variety of objectives. Accordingly, among other reasons, the ability to distribute electric power safely and effectively is important in the daily operation of an industrial society.
Moreover, enclosures for electrical distribution systems can play an integral role in the safe and effective distribution of electric power. For example, enclosures for electrical distribution can include one or more features providing utility, including housing electrical components, isolating the electrical components from an environment, reducing or preventing unauthorized access to the electrical components contained within the enclosure, and reducing or preventing unauthorized contact with the electric power present within the enclosure. Accordingly, enclosures including an interlocking device are needed for safe and effective distribution of electric power.